


Christmas Toys

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Themed, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, cockring, please help, sin - Freeform, thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan gets new toys for christmas.





	Christmas Toys

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!  
> This is your gift from me to you....pure smut. Enjoy! :D
> 
> p.s i still have tumblr.. https://phanfictrashalex.tumblr.com/  
> thank

I always love being able to see the Lester's on the holidays, or their family events. They treat me like I am their son, which I technically am considering how much I am around Phil.

But, there was something different about this year. Phil wanted me to open some of my gifts that he had gotten me early. A few days before we got onto the train and went up to Manchester for the next two weeks or so. 

"Hey Dan. Come and open some of your presents that I got you!" that threw me off, why am I going to be opening gifts early when Christmas is only a few days away?

I looked at him, he could read the confused expression on my face.

"Dan, you know how we've been wanting to try some new things out?" he said showing a smirk now. "Open it."

I took the package and opened it. It was a cockring and a vibrator. Something that I can't say that I was expecting. But it wasn't that surprising, knowing Phil and his kinky ass.

"When are we even supposed to use these, Phil? We're always busy". I knew that was probably one of the worse things that I could've asked when I was holding these items. 

"Well, you know we're not doing anything tonight.. I thought that we could use them tonight." he said with his stupid ass smirk returning.

I nodded, I knew that if we didn't use them now that they'd probably never get used. We're just so busy with youtube, on top of that we're going to be touring, and there's no way that we're going to be using sex toys on a moving bus. 

"Okay, sure. But when we wake up we have to finish getting our stuff together or I'm not going to have anything to wear when we go visit your family." I said, because I knew that if I didn't we wouldn't get anything packed tomorrow. And if we do something that has sex involved before or after, Phil is normally the one to make the deal. 

We made our way to the bedroom stripping our clothes along the way, stopping a few times to make out. 

When we finally got there, he took a moment to look at me. His eyes filled with lust, and his voice filled with dominance.

"C'mere, I want to put this on you". he said holding up the cockring, I knew this was going to be a long night but I went along with it.

After a few strokes to my dick, he put the cold metal on it. It felt interesting at first, then I kind of got used to it.

But what I wasn't ready for, is the use of the vibrator as well. It was an overwhelming amount of pleasure all at once. 

He kept turning it up and down, which was driving me insane. My dick twitching to come, but nothing coming out because of that stupid piece of metal that was in the way. I looked at him and practically begged for him to take it off, but he wouldn't.

He turned the vibrator all of the way up and left it there. He went over to the other side of the room and sat down.

"I'll be over here. If you don't like it, use the safe word. If it gets too intense for you, use the safe word. I want to make sure that you're okay, you got it?" he asked in a firm voice. I nodded, I knew that I was safe with him. 

It just kept getting more intense from there, the vibrator at max vibrations, with Phil watching me on the other side of the room. Another wave of pleasure hit me, and I tried again to come, but nothing once more. 

I whimpered, but I knew he wouldn't come over here unless I used the safeword, which is something that I won't do because I don't need it.

I know he is going to keep going until I come with the cockring on my dick. But I don't know if I can keep going with it. 

Five minutes have passed, and another big wave of pleasure hit me, and I'm seeing stars. Everything is black for a few minutes, when I come back to my senses I feel Phil turning off the vibrator and taking off the cockring. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he begins to ask, that was the Phil that I knew. And even during sex, if something were to go wrong, he would still be that Phil.

"Everything is alright, I just want to sleep though." I said almost asleep. 

Phil came and joined me, despite the wet spot on the sheets. This was the best Christmas yet.


End file.
